


Water

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Log Cabin, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rain, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Non-explicit, sexual Steter fanartWhenever one of them becomes stressed they drive out to the old Hale cabin, where they can shut the world for out a while.Some rainy day steaminess for the Steter Network‘s monthly prompt ‘water’.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever one of them becomes stressed they drive out to the old Hale cabin, where they can shut the world for out a while.
> 
> Some rainy day steaminess for the Steter Network‘s monthly prompt ‘water’.
> 
> Note for the colour version: I discovered turning it over for details that the pose worked with Stiles on his back and Peter between his thighs as well. Plus I wanted to play with colours and while the original greys means that it’s slightly off, I still quite like the result, so I've included that here. And hey, the world can never have enough of these two!

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. It's a completed, older work re-uploaded from Fumblr to protect my artwork from the purge. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. I do not consent to my artwork being posted on other sites. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)  
> I may allow credited for use as icons if credited and asked permission.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts about the scene or what you think worked or what you like about this! I will no longer be using Fumblr and so am losing the few responses I have. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
